VR systems are known from prior public use. They permit presentation of a computer-generated virtual presentation or reality to a user.
Likewise known are AR systems, in which the user can directly optically perceive the environment, and, in addition, VR data appear in his field of view. With these AR systems, additional information in the form of VR data can be made available to a user upon looking at the environment. One known AR system is Google Glass®.
WO 2015/032828 A1 describes an AR system, which provides a correction of the introduced VR data on the basis of ophthalmological parameters of the user.